Back to December
by Silversparkanime
Summary: "A misunderstanding soon leads to a bad break-up, can their relationship ever be mend? Based on Taylor Swift back to December, one-shot!" Not good at putting rate so rate T for now.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even the song in this fic. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima while the song belongs to Taylor Swift.

It's been four months since Natsu confess to Lucy, which led to them dating. Their stunning news had been celebrated at once by their family and friends. All of them supports them together, especially Mirajane, who had planned hundreds, yes, _hundreds_ of scheme to get them together, but failed miserably.

Levy, being Lucy's best friend had _tried_ , to get Lucy to confess to Natsu, and of course, failed just like Mira. To a best friend, it is hard to watch as your best friend gets upset and jealous because a girl flirts around the boy you love. (yes, it's Lisanna, I have no other choice…) And she had used up all her study time to plan the scheme with Mira, the matchmaking queen. She is disappointed to know that all the plans they made to get those two together failed, but when she know Lucy have a better result than her, and even _Wendy_ , at the age of 12, gets ONE point more than Levy, she had a terrible heart attack. She had been absent for 3 whole weeks and cried a whole week, poor girl. But whatsoever, seeing her best friend so happy now had almost make up her day, and yes again, _almost,_ but not quite (we are saying about _Levy_ here, who is a _bookworm_ ).

A lot of friends with Lucy and Natsu know that they have a great crush with each other (I mean, c'mon, they are _so_ oblivious, with the way they blush around each other…) And they even bet on who would confess first, though lots of them bet for Lucy, they just can't imagine _Natsu_ of all people, confessing to his love. And…let's just say all of them wept secretly behind Natsu and Lucy's back as they gave their money to Cana and Zeref (he just had to, being Natsu's older brother).

Anyway, back to the story, it is December now, the winter came with a swoosh and the snow fall down, as if to announce that Jack Frost is coming. Lucy has make sure to wear winter clothes before she go to her friend Erza's house. She wore a white knee-length dress, a pair of black leggings, a sky blue scarf made by Natsu and a black jacket. She tied half her hair into a ponytail-braid while the others let loose down her shoulders. She wishes that Natsu is there with her, she miss him so much. Natsu had informed her that he is busy so he can't walk to Erza's house with her. Lucy didn't blame him though, she knows that Natsu always has to help his father at the morning till night, especially when it's winter. She walks by the famous so called The Four Seasons Blossom Tree. There stood four blossom trees. The Winter Blossom Tree stands out way much more than the others. It has lots of pale blue flowers with dark blue and purple colour at the tip of their petals. She can't help but take a glance at The Autumn Blossom Tree, with its usual red with a mix of orange flowers, the tip of them is decorated by a dark red colour. That, is the precious time when Natsu confess to her.

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hey Luce" Lucy turns her head back to see Natsu coming back from the restaurant's toilet. She at once beams back, "Hey Natsu". It is a special night for Lucy, as Natsu had ask her to go out to a dinner with him out of the blue (To Gray and Gajeel, they just snicker when they heard him, did he know what he seems to be implying?). She wouldn't say it is a date, as he had said it so casually. But somehow she knew this is her only chance, that's why she agreed._

 _She had a hard time trying to choose her outfit and hairstyle though (I mean, she is a girl, how can you NOT dress prettily for once?). So at last, she decided to just be herself. She wore a black sleeveless dress, which ended right above her knees. A pure white waist sash, and a pair of pointe shoes. Her hairstyle is simple, a half pony-tail while the others let loose around her shoulders. She wore no make-up at all._

" _Luce! Are you done eating yet?" "Almost, just let me get my bag" He then promptly led her to The Four Seasons Blossom Tree. Lucy looked around confused, "Natsu? Where are we going?" He said nothing as he pulls her to The Autumn Blossom Tree. She gasp at the sight the pretty flowers glowing powerfully in the dark, as if to show the world that they are wild and full of passion. "Natsu…" He smile at her before suddenly bent down in one knee and hold a bouquet of roses with a mix of tulips, sunflower, camellias and bellflower. Lucy's breath was caught in her throat. She has never thought that this day would come._

 _Natsu continued, "Lucy, these past few months made me realize that I love you. I fell in love with you the first time I met you, your blonde hair and all. You have a pure heart as pure as these tulips. You are always cheery just like these sunflowers. You are just as calm as these bellflowers. You are just as beautiful as these camellias. Your passion is as great as these roses, redder than ever. My love for you is more than the flowers in this Autumn Blossom Tree. I will never lose you, I will fight for you, just like the wild red colour of the flowers, that represent my possessive and longing for you. I will protect you every time. Lucy, I love you so damn much. I want to live with you forever, to be old with you, to be your mate. You are my everything, I can't live without you. That's why, Lucy Heartfillia, will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _That's probably the longest speech he has ever said (Gray would never believe Natsu would say something as long/touchy as that). Lucy has tears streaming down her cheeks as her crush confess to her. She is so touched and happy. She flung her arms around his neck as she cried out, "Yes!" After that, they enjoy the beautiful scenery together, which Lucy confess out, "Natsu, I love you since I met you too, you know." Natsu only grins wider and confess (I use a lot of the word "confess" didn't I?): "I'm actually afraid that you will say no" "Why? I thought I was so oblivious" "Guess I'm too dense, huh?" But Lucy instead of laughing, just smile back at him, "Thank you so much, Natsu. I love everything you've done for me" "Anything for you, Luce."_

 _And when they break out the news to their friends… "Hey guys! Lucy and I are dating! So don't any of you ever flirt with her again!" The whole classroom fell silent as they devour the news. Mira was the first one to react, which is followed by Levy. They both squeal and Levy cried out, "Lu-chan! Finally! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" as she tackle Lucy in a warm hug. Lucy smile at her best friend. Mira cried out, "Yes! I knew it! My plan worked all along!" Lucy look at Mira suspiciously, "What plan?" "Urm…it's nothing, just some plans to…to…" Luckily for Mira, Lucy was tackled by other girls in a hug, congratulating her. Mira sighed in relief, that is so close. Erza smile at them and said to herself, "Finally!"_

 _While the girls are celebrating, the boys all thumped Natsu on the back, "Great job, bro!" "Never thought you have the guts to confess, Salamander" "Ah…that's my younger brother!" "Woah! That is so unexpected!" "Really? They are so oblivious." "Congratulations, Natsu-nii!" Wendy shoves all the guys aside (who know where her strength comes from) and hugs her brother, "Congratulations, Onii-chan! You and Lucy make a lovely couple!" Zeref spoke up again, "Yes indeed, I am proud of you, Natsu." as he ruffled his younger brother's hair. Natsu grins at his sister and brother, "While, you two have a mate, how can I not have one?" Zeref blushed as he knows that he is talking about a certain blonde. Wendy blushed heavily, "I..I don't have any boy…boyfriend, Onii-chan!" Natsu look unimpressed, "Really? Aren't Romeo your boyfriend?" Wendy blushed and tried to protest but blushed even more when she saw Romeo's red face (with Natsu snickering in the back)._

 _Suddenly, Erza cried out, "Silence!" to which the room become silent immediately. They all turn their head and were shock to see their headmaster, Makarov there with his secretary, Mavis._

 _They shot back to their seats at once. Makarov clears his throat and waited for Mavis to speak up, but when he saw her blushing at Zeref, he sigh ('guess I have to do it myself again' he thought). "All right, brats! I have come to said that there have a lot of complain about this class in just 20 minutes…" Everyone remain silent, as the head continues (They broke the school record again), "And I have heard about the news. Natsu and Lucy are dating…." Everyone still remain silent, "Therefore…let's move to the school café to celebrate for our favourite couple Natsu and Lucy!" Everyone immediately cheer and ran to the café and leave a puff of smoke (anime style) to Makarov and Mavis (to which the teachers nearby once again complains, and of course, they broke the whole new school record, which is to get teacher's complains in 2 minutes). Natsu and Lucy however, walk to the café holding hands. Makarov sighs and say to Mavis, "Ah, young love! It took them so long to finally confess, huh?" Mavis smiles and said, "Yes it did. The whole school know their crush for each other." Makarov looks at Mavis mischievously, "It is true, but I'm QUITE sure that the whole school know the huge crush about a certain secretary with a senior student." Mavis blushes in answer, while stammering, "I…I…I think it's best if you go ahead and do your paperwork, headmaster." To which Makarov groans (not paperwork again!)_

 _End of Flashback_

Lucy smile at that memory. Even though it's been four months, that day is just as clear as yesterday. After that incident, Natsu and Lucy have been holding hands, hugging…let's just say they ACT like a couple. Lucy is happy at every second of it. She thought about all their wonderful memories together. Within half an hour, she has arrives Erza's house district. She looks at the house address and begins to frown. Somehow, she didn't see any road called Sword Road, and of course, didn't see any cottage called Ex-equipped cottage. She walked around in circles, looking everywhere. She heard a person's footsteps gradually getting closer. Lucy's smile lit up at once when she saw it's Juvia, one of her best friends. She calls out to Juvia, "Juvia! Hey, Juvia!" Juvia whips her head to the sound and cried out, "Lucy-san!" She then proceeds to tackle Lucy in a hug, "Lucy-san! Juvia is so glad you are here, Lucy-san! Juvia thinks she is lost!" Lucy sweatdrops and replied sheepishly, "Urm…Juvia, I think I'm lost too…" Juvia looks at Lucy, surprise, but smiles afterwards, "It's okay, Lucy-san! As long as you are here with me, Juvia will no longer be afraid. Let's search for Erza-san's house together."

After an hour walk, they still can't find Erza's house. Lucy can't walk anymore and dropped down to the ground. Juvia is shock and cried out, "Lucy-san! Are you alright?" "Yes, just a bit tired." "Lucy-san, Juvia thinks you should…" Juvia stops when she heard another footstep coming towards them. They saw an old man there, walking slowly towards his cottage. Both girls cried out in joy, they rush to the old man's side at once, "Excuse us, but please can you tell us which way is it to Ex-equipped cottage of Sword Road?" The old man's eyes widens at once, "You are going to the Titania's house?" "Urm…" "Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm just…shocked to know…anyway, her house is at there, see the huge mansion?" Lucy and Juvia at once gape at the old man, they couldn't believe Erza live in such a huge mansion, and they didn't know Erza is rich!

"Well, her cottage is next to the mansion, the small one, see that?" Both of them do an anime fall, of course Erza don't live in a huge mansion. They sweatdrops and thanked the old man, but before they go, Juvia asks, "May Juvia asks what is in the huge mansion?" The old man suddenly looks serious and said, "Rumours said that the huge mansion is full of armour, sword, gun and all those things. Anyone who steps in the mansion will be dead within a second. That's why no one dared to go in." Juvia and Lucy gasp, as Lucy asks, "So…you mean that…basically the mansion is haunted?" The old man pondered for a moment, "Well…yes and no, it is quite like haunted, but the difference is that we all believe that someone is guarding it, that's why we won't go near there at all. And of course I am shock to know that you two young ladies are going to Titania's house. It's beside the mansion. But Titania is a wonder, you know. She is the only one that is brave enough among us, the one that can go in the mansion without being killed. She's such a kind-hearted girl, always helping us villagers out, especially when we have lost our things, she always gets them back in the mansion, though we don't know how those happen to be in the mansion… Anyway, we can't be more grateful enough, even the kids like her! She always told stories about her experience to them. Ah, and of course, you two is just like her, so well-mannered! I guess she only make friends with someone nice. Everyone in school must like her very much!"

Lucy and Juvia fancies Erza's braveness, but they couldn't help sweatdrops when they thought of Erza, which has the nickname "The Demon" as everyone is afraid of her. They smile nervously, "Ah, yes…excuse us if you may, I'm afraid we need to hurry up now. It's nice meeting you." The old man smile and nod his head and continues his way home.

Lucy and Juvia arrive Erza's home 15 minutes later, to which Erza is more than happy to welcome them, "Lucy! Juvia! You arrive right on time! The other's still haven't arrived yet…what could have taken them so long?" "Urm…Erza? I don't think you should blame them. Both of us did have a hard time trying to find your house." Erza's eyes softened and said, "Well then, make yourselves at home!"

After eating titbits, Juvia speaks up, "Erza-san, do you know the mansion beside your house belongs to who?" By then, Lucy and Erza has stop eating at once, Lucy too, has glance up at Erza, curiosity in her eyes. Erza shrug and said, "Isn't it oblivious? It belongs to me" Both of their eyes widen, "You…You mean you are the owner of THAT mansion?! But…but…but…" Erza lifted an eyebrow at them, "Yes, it is. I kept all my swords, guns, katana and all of those in there. Don't worry, it's high-secured. Anyone who sneaks in will be handled immediately."

Lucy could only look at Juvia with horror in her eyes, "That…that means…the…villagers who thought she is brave…" Juvia continues, "They…they don't know…that Erza is…the…owner…of …the…mansion." Both girls at once pale and face palm, they should have known when the old man stated about swords! They are pretty sure if the villagers know, they would be pretty furious. Juvia replies weakly, "Lucy-san, Juvia think both of us should keep _this_ to ourselves." Lucy could only nod weakly.

Erza look at them weirdly before shrugging it off, "So, where is Levy and Cana?" As if on cue, a knock come from the door. Erza open them eagerly, only to have Levy and Cana collapse immediately on the floor. Lucy cried out, "Levy-chan!" Levy regain her composure and walk weakly to the sofa as she and Cana both slumped down heavily, both saying in unison, "Finally, we got to this damn house at last!" Erza frown at them but make no comments, instead ask out sternly, "Speak up! Why are you late?" Levy look at her with her famous puppy eyes and said, "But Erza! We really can't find your house! And there's no one in the road! And fortunately, Cana saw Lucy's blond hair in front of your house, that's how we know! And the weather is so cold! You can't expect us to be _running_ to your house!" Erza huff and said, "Fine, I forgive you, let's get on then"

They ate lunch, play truth and dare, have a girls talk, eat dinner, play a few card games before they have a girls talk _again_ , and then bid each other goodbye. All farewells rang out in the silent, cold night, "Bye, Lu-chan! See you next time! Remember to let me read your…" "Yeah, yeah, bye Levy-chan! I will!" "Bye Cana!" "Bye Juvia!" "Goodbye, Lucy-san!" "Bye, Erza-san! Thanks for everything!" "Anytime, girls! Goodbye and good night!" Everyone then parted. Lucy couldn't help shudder when she saw that mansion near her, she at once skips to her house. She felt as happy as a lark. She has a great day after all.

But what she didn't know is, that she won't every be forgetting that day, the day she cried, the day she suffered, the day she lose her mind, the day she almost lost her will to live. She is on her way home, when she heard a muffled voice in a dark valley. She decided not to peek, but well, curiosity killed the cat, she peeks a little, and was shock to see a couple kissing. She frowns as one seems familiar. She squints her eyes and barely made out the figure, but when a light shine through in just one second, pink hair and white hair is enough for her to recognize who exactly is them. She let out a loud gasp, it seems to get an attention from the two, as they quickly departed. She, in return, heard another loud gasp, which is followed by a string of her name, "Lucy…Lucy…Lucy! No DON'T! It's not what it looks like! LUCY!" By then, Lucy has tears streaming down her face as she runs mindlessly, not caring where she went. She can't stand the feeling, the heartbreak, she completely lose her mind as emotions swirled powerfully inside her, anger, betrayal, sadness, disgust, confuse, and most of all, frighten, frighten of him, frighten of _her_ , and most of all, frighten of herself. Frighten of all the things she saw, the heartbreak she felt. She collapses in a hidden valley as she barely saw her lover run past her.

She can't hold it anymore. She at once breaks out her emotions by crying. There she sat, lonely and all, letting out her emotions, and breaking her heart all over again as she was force to repeat all those events. Her vision is blurry, her throat is hurting like hell, her eyes are red, and her body are limp and weak. But who is there that actually care about her? Who is there to comfort her when she needed him the most? Who is there to willingly lend his shoulder for her to lay? NO ONE. _He_ was supposed to be the one, the one that could give her all she ever wanted, and that was _love_. All she wanted is his warmth, his kindness, his over-protectiveness, his idiotic, and most of all, his love. But is that too much to ask from him? Clearly it is. Then what's the point to love him?

Lucy can't think anymore. She don't freaking care about anything, all she wanted to do is buried herself and cried till she can actually forget all that happened. But can she? She highly doubted that.

The next month after her incident, Lucy lay lifelessly on her bed. She had thousands of missing phone calls, but all she can do is staring at her bedroom ceiling. She had cried for a three whole weeks, even she is tired of it. But she still doesn't think she is ready to face it, to face _him_. She buried her head more into the pillow. Her friends had known about her break-up (words get around faster than lightning, believe me.). Lots of her friends had threatened to break her door, but she still won't let them in (Erza did tried, but was stopped by Mirajane, who know that all Lucy wanted is to be alone, it's not that she don't want company, heck, anyone would not want to be lonely, but she feels that Lucy still isn't ready to face anything, and that includes her friends) and because of that, she had thousands of phone calls and messages which she ignored (...I myself actually don't like that kind of person...). Each night when she opened her door, she will found a bouquet of fresh red roses lying on the floor with a note. At first, she felt better seeing the roses there, but when her eyes skimmed over the words, "From, Natsu Dragneel" she instantly throw them away as if they are a bomb and leave them outside to wilt.

That night, she still lay on her bed, as if her soul is leaving her body day by day. That's when she heard the sound of a window opening. She know who that person is, but isn't at all ready to face him. But yet, she didn't have any strength to get up and chase him out.

A familiar sound called out, "Luce..." She's now completely paralyzed. She can't stand the hurt in his voice, but she didn't say anything. "Luce ... I know you've been avoiding me..." She felt the tears again, but refuse to let it come out. She really had enough of crying all the time, had enough of showing her weakness to the world, to him. "But it's not what it seems, Luce! I know you thought we are kissing, but we're not..." "Just stop it!" Lucy cried out, the emotion swirling inside her again. "I _thought_ you two are kissing? NO! I _saw_ you two kissing! You said you are busy, THAT'S what you are busying with! Hanging out with another girl! Huh, and I thought you only love me...how foolish can I be?" Natsu felt the words pierce right through his heart, he knows that Lucy is hurt, but he on the other hand here, is _broken_. To hear his love saying all those things to him just stab a sharp knife right into his fragile heart. "Luce! It really isn't what it seems!" "Oh yeah? How can you prove it? I am tired of every lie you said, Natsu Dragneel! Have you felt the same way I did when I saw that? The sadness, the anger, the fear? No! Why? Because you are busy there, caring only about yourself!" Tears begin to fell through both of their cheek. It hurts a lot, yet they can't do anything. Lucy continues, "I thought you love me, Natsu! I thought you are serious about...that. That confession is a lie, isn't it?" "NO! Lucy, for goodness sake, would you just please listen to me! I am serious, that confession..." "Is a lie! Else you wouldn't be kissing Lisanna. Everything you told me is a lie! You never meant anything, do you? You are trying to fool me into your trap, and now you succeeded! Happy?"

Natsu grabbed her wrist tightly, his face is anything but happy, "Lucy...stop it! Yes, maybe I don't know how you feel, because I'm not you. But now you are seriously hurting me! I never meant to kiss Lisanna! All we've been through isn't a lie! It's true! It's what I felt deep inside me! And you really shouldn't doubt my confession. I meant every word I said! I don't want to argue with my girlfriend, please. Can't you just listen to me and end this pointless fight? We..." "Go away! I regret everything! I regret meeting you! I regret ever knowing you, I regret loving you! And also, I'm not your girlfriend, I never was." Lucy answers coldly. Natsu felt his world spinning even more, he could only stammer, "You...you want us to break-up?" Lucy shouted out, "Yes! I can't deal with it anymore! Do you think I like your game, Dragneel? Well no! Go and play with your girlfriend!"

With that, Lucy turns back looking at the starry night sky that didn't seems to have any stars hanging, feeling like crying again. Natsu could only gaze at Lucy as his fist become rigid. He answers softly but full of hurt, "Fine...if that's what you want, then I will do it." He leaves immediately and quietly after that, leaving Lucy to her lonely room again. She broke down just when the door closes with a slam and cried her heart out as the memory keeps playing again and again like a broken record.

Lucy arrives her school the week after the break-up. Her friends cried out her name in joy, thinking that she has finally snap out of it, but she don't seem to be hearing anything. After they heard about the terrible break-up (See? Words get around faster than lightning), they comforted her instantly and tried (keyword) to cheer her up, but she just can't seem to be herself, she doesn't _feel_ like her normal cheerful self at all. She lifelessly allows her friends to drag her to somewhere, and nod at every single thing her friends said. She only eats half bread for lunch while saving the other's for dinner. Her eyes are filled with sadness.

Her friends are more than hurt to see her like that. They have threaten Natsu to bring their Lucy back (Everyone tried, excluding Wendy, she know his brother well enough to know this isn't his fault, but still couldn't seems to find fault in her favourite big sister. And this time surprisingly, not only Erza is determined to beat the crap out of Natsu, but _Levy_ also), but Natsu had replied in his coldest voice, that even Erza is a bit scared of it, "Leave me alone". And after that, the girls could only glare at Natsu _all the time_ but won't speak any word. Lisanna hadn't attended the classes since the fight. No one cared about her, really. But all of them are full of hatred towards her.

Two months later, the personality of Natsu and Lucy is still the same. When they saw each other at the cafe for lunch, they would just awkwardly comment, "... The weather's quite good, isn't it" and a reply of "...Yeah..." They talk like strangers, "How's your... result?" "Okay I guess..." And _all the time_ the conversation ended just like that, crushing all their friends hope. Levy is heart-broken to see her best friend it this state. She cried for her best friend at home (she won't be able to continue reading Lucy's story...just joking XD) and so does her other friends.

When it's Natsu's birthday, all Lucy does is laying on her bed, thinking about summer when she was with Natsu. The memory is sweet, Natsu teaching Lucy to ice-skate, eating ice-cream together, and watching a movie and lots of other stuffs. She has to keep reminding herself that Natsu isn't her boyfriend, and whenever she thinks that, it gives her a bitter taste in her heart. But she keeps finding herself to treasure the memory of September 14, the day her parents passed away. Natsu had held her in his arm as she cried out in front of him for the first time. She did thought she is weak to cry, but Natsu had objected immediately, saying that crying makes her stronger, which cheered Lucy up at once.

Lucy is currently in her room, staring uncaringly out the window, that's when a doorbell sounded, she unwillingly get the door. The first thing she saw is Lisanna. Her heart stopped as her eyes widened. Lisanna look...guilty? Lisanna asked softly, "Please, Lucy, can you let me in, I'm sure that...I have a confession to make." Lucy stared at her before opening the door, wide enough for her to go in. Lisanna gives her a grateful glance.

Both of them sat on her couch before Lisanna breaks the ice, "Lucy...I'm sorry." The blonde frowns but didn't say anything. "I know that you and Natsu have a bad break-up...but I want you to know that... _I_ am the one that kiss him, Lucy. We aren't _a thing_ at all, I tricked him to be in that place at a certain time so that you can see me kissing him...I was really jealous of you, Lucy. I love him since I'm four, but I know he loves you, that's why I thought to myself that if he can't love me, he shouldn't love anyone else. But then, this...makes me realize that, if I truly love him, I will wish for him to be happy. It hurts me even more seeing him and you in this state. Lucy...I'm really sorry. Shout at me, scream at him, slap me, do anything you want, I just wish you will make _this_ right, return the cheery Natsu and Lucy I know..." Lucy hugged her instantly, shocking the white-haired girl, "Thanks for telling me all this, Lisanna." Lisanna smile and wipe away her own tear of guilt as she said, "I have to get going now...good luck, Lucy!" Lucy smile at Lisanna retreating figure.

Now she know the truth, she felt happy but at the same time, awful, awful for saying all those things to Natsu. But she knows just the way to apologize to Natsu. She begins to feel more like herself and full of life. Grabbing all she needed, she ran into the place where she has never forget, the music mansion her mother left.

In the evening, Natsu heard a soft knock on her door. He too, unwillingly left his bed and get the door. He is more than surprise to see Lucy standing there. All his memories coming back in a crash. Lucy holds his hands and pulls him with her, whispering, "Follow me, please." They arrived the music mansion. Lucy, not giving Natsu a chance to speak, drags him towards the piano. She said softly, "Natsu...I've write a song for you. I really wish you would hear it."

Natsu didn't say anything, so Lucy took that as a motion to continue, the first sentence she sang, Natsu couldn't help a smile to his face, missing her angelic voice:

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
_

 _Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time._

These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.

 _When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized I loved you in the fall._

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
_

 _I'd go back to December,_

 _Turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time._

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

I go back to December all the time.  
All the time.

Lucy ended the song. Natsu's eyes are wide as he couldn't say anything. He _knows_ exactly what the song means, but is still scared of what she is implying in this song, "Luce…?" Lucy hugs him in the waist as tears brim in the corner of her eyes, "Natsu…I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things; I should have listened to you first. But I was so…angry and sad to care about anything at all. I don't want our relationship to end. It has been hell for me these three months. I just can't seem to forget the incident in December. I really love you, Natsu. I understand if you have move on and don't want to be with me anymore… but please, at least be my best friend. I really can't live without you."

Natsu stood there silently, asking softly, "Who told you?" She whispers, "Lisanna" Natsu is a bit surprise to hear that but shrug it off. He suddenly bent down in one knee as he brings out a bouquet of flowers out of the blue(…well, it's love after all), just like those when he confessed: roses, tulips, sunflowers, camellias and bellflowers. She gasped while Natsu continues, the grin that Lucy loved showing in his face, brightening his features at once, "Lucy, I know we've been through a lot these past three months. I too, can't live without you. You have no idea how sad and angry I am without you. Sad that I couldn't protect you, angry at myself for letting you cry. When my birthday pass, you didn't call me, I felt like committing suicide. I love you with all my heart, Luce. I will do anything for you. Those words under the Autumn Blossom tree are all true. I meant every word I said. We have a fight, but now, will you be my girlfriend? For eternity life? I can't bear to hear those words again... And these flowers, they just represent _you_."

Lucy felt tears of happiness came. She giggles as she asked, "How do you prepare those flowers?" Natsu smirks and said, "It's called preparations, babe" (See? Love!) Lucy laughs as she flung her arms around Natsu's neck and said happily, "Of course!" They both shared their moment hugging as they finally leaning in to capture each other's lips, trying to forget the past and move on with each other to _their_ bright future, but not before saying the words they are trying to hear the past months, "I love you, Lucy Heartphillia." "I love you too, Natsu Dragneel."

They went on a couple of date before informing their friends the good news. They once again cheer. The girls are overjoyed to have their Lucy back, while the boys are glad to have their Natsu back. And their noises have once again attracted the attention of other teachers which led to the attention of Makarov and Mavis. Makarov grins and Mavis smile, glad to know that they have ended their fight. "They are meant for each other" Mavis had commented, and couldn't help glancing at the black haired senior student, Zeref, thinking if they can be like Natsu and Lucy. And of course, they celebrated again at the school cafe and once again broke the school record by getting the whole school complains by simply just one minute.

Lucy smile as she thought about the wonderful future that still awaits her. The adventure in Fairy Tail Academy will never end. And with Natsu by her side, it's all the more seeking for those adventures. "Luce! Come on! Else they will get all the delicious food!" Lucy smile as she called out, "Coming!" She happily skips over to Natsu, glad for their relationship that can never disappear.

Authors Note

 _My first fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please forgive me if there is any grammar or spelling mistake and please read and review!_


End file.
